


Magneto - Fanart Portrait

by Ponderosa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Digital painting portrait of McKellen!Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto - Fanart Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Fassbender, I love McKellen more. Photo ref credit: Gary Gershoff


End file.
